


At World's Edge With Me

by Necropede



Category: Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necropede/pseuds/Necropede
Summary: Morning supersonic run and breakfast with your "family" feels kinda overwhelming to Tommy Shepherd.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe, I'll translate this into English later. But I don't have enough strength and time to do it for now.

　スピードスターの朝は、早い。  
　特に予定があるわけではないが、常人とは全く異なる時間認識と超人的な体力と回復力ゆえに、クイックシルバーことピエトロ・マキシモフはその能力が覚醒して以来、あまり長く睡眠を取らない。一人暮らしのアパートの部屋では誰にも気兼ねすることなく自分のペースで動くことが出来る。本人からすれば寝起きの緩慢なペースで、だが他者の目からは目も眩むようなスピードで洗面所に向かった。顔を洗うための水は予めシンクに溜めておく。そうでなければ蛇口を捻っては手を差し伸べ、水がスローモーションで流れ落ちてくるのを待つはめになるだろう。とっくに慣れたとはいえ、極めて日常的な行動の一つ一つですら彼にとっては忍耐力への試練であった。  
　寝起きの癖の強い銀髪を鏡の中で見るのは、ピエトロに自分が誰の血を引いているのかを毎朝思い出させる強固なリマインダーのようなもので、なるべくその時間を長く取らないように手早く後ろに撫で付けて整えて台所に向かう。時計を見て、頭の中で軽く時間を計算して、今日の朝食にはターキーを焼こうと決めて冷蔵庫を開けた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

　サラダにするために大量の野菜を切って洗面器ほどはあるボウルに入れながら、時計とオーブンのタイマーを横目でちらりと見る。時計は８時５０分を指していた。  
「あと３分か、そろそろだな」  
　その独り言を聞いていたかのように、ピエトロの耳以外にはノックと認識できないスピードでアパートのドアが叩かれた。

「入っていいぞ」  
　ピエトロがエプロンを外しながら玄関へと向かうと、そこには彼自身のものと同じ銀の髪をした少年が立っていた。  
「ピート叔父さん、おはよー！」  
　トーマス”トミー”・シェパード、元ヤングアベンジャーズの一員でコードネームはスピード。ピエトロにとっては甥――といっても生物学上では他人で、双子の姉のワンダが魔法で生み出した双子の魂の転生の片割れということになってはいるが、転生元となった双子はピエトロの娘のルナより後に生まれているはずなのに転生後の彼らはルナより何故かかなり年上で……というややこしい関係だ。彼らマキシモフ＝レーンシャー＝デーン家はその辺を「ワンダの魔法」ということであまり深く考えないようにすることに決めていた。  
　もう片割れ――転生後で血の繋がらない双子の弟（トミーが強く主張するに）にあたるビリーがワンダを強く思い起こさせるのに対し、トミーはパワーだけではなく外見や性格もピエトロを思い起こさせた。ピエトロ自身よりは少し背が低くまだ稚さも残るも、同様にほっそりとしているが強靭な撥条を秘めた身体は今にも飛び跳ねんかとばかりにエネルギーに満ち溢れ、ピエトロのアイスブルーとは違ってワンダと同じ緑の目は明るく煌めいていた。  
「トーマス、ちゃんとドアは開けて入れ、抜けるな。鍵は渡してるだろ？」  
　トミーが壁抜けを使った後の分子の振動の名残を見て取り、ピエトロは苦笑いしながら甥を迎えた。  
「……何でわかるの」  
「そりゃ知識と経験ってやつだ」  
「えー、何だよそれ…ってもー、やーめーろーよー、ピートおじさーん！」  
　ふくれっ面をする甥の銀髪をわしゃわしゃと逆立てて、ピエトロは微かに笑い声を立てると、トミーはその手から逃れようと身悶えた。  
「俺のヘアスタイルが台無しだろ、全く。まぁ俺が叔父さんよりいい男だからって嫉妬しちゃうのも判るけど」  
「ハハッ、面白いな。どのみちこれからひとっ走りするから一緒だろ、後でお前の泣き言を聞かなくても済むように前もってぐしゃぐしゃにしてやっただけだ」  
　ピエトロは軽口を叩きながら室内用のスリッパからランニングシューズに履き替え、トミーと共に朝の空気の中へと駈け出した。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

　誰の目にとっても慌ただしく、何もかもが駆け巡っているように映るニューヨークの街の朝は、自分たちの本来の速度で動くクイックシルバーとスピードにとっては全く違う世界だった。  
　何もかもがほとんど静止した、まるで精巧に作られた人形の国でただお互いだけが生きているかのような静寂の世界。巧みに歩道の人々を避け、車を縫うように道路を駆け抜け、二人はただ走った。  
　聳え立つ鏡のようなビルの壁を駆け上がると、トミーはクスクスと笑いながらピエトロに向かって足元を指差して、二人の間だけで通用するハンドサインを送った。  
『見てよ、ほら、ツレが出来た』  
　そこには、ピエトロとトミーのふたりきりの世界に窓に映る二人の姿が加わっていた。『お前は案外ロマンチストな所があるんだな』  
『多分、じーちゃんに似たんだな』  
　トミーは叔父に不快感を引き起こすのを判ってて「じーちゃん」を持ちだしていたし、ピエトロもトミーが自分をからかうためにわざと不仲な父親の事に触れているのは知っていた。ピエトロが冷たい目をしてただ軽く鼻を鳴らしただけで済ませると、トミーは少し不満気に口をとがらせてみたもののそれはすぐににやにや笑いに取って代わった。  
　メトロポリタンミュージアムを過ぎ去ってセントラル・パークの人工湖の水面を横切ると、水しぶきが幾千幾万にも微塵に砕けたガラスのように燦めいて浮かび、ゆっくりと霧散していった。

　沸き返る水を跳ね上げ、トミーが水遊びする幼い子供のように高らかに笑い出すと、ついピエトロもそれに和して笑った。クイックシルバーとスピードではなく、どこにでもいるただの叔父と甥のように――皮肉にも、他に誰とも共有することのない超音速の世界の中で。  
　その幸福は、常人が走ることによってエンドルフィンの分泌が増大し多幸感を得るというものとは根本的に違う。彼らの身体と精神は速く走るために作られて調整されている機械のようなものであり、ピエトロやトミーのような能力のオン－オフの出来ないスピードスターにとっては今が最も自然な状態だった。特に目的もなく、誰かが追いつくのを待つ必要のないありのままの時間は、いつでもピエトロに初めて音速の壁を超えた少年時代の圧倒的な開放感を思い起こさせた。

『トミー、そろそろ朝飯にするか』  
『やった！タダ飯より旨いものはない！』  
『そうか、タダだから旨いのか……』  
『あ～～～もう、ピート叔父さんのがいいんだって！』  
『おべっかを使わなくてもちゃんと食わせてやるからガキがいらん気を使うな』  
『そうじゃないんだって！ああああああ、もー面倒くさい大人だなぁあああ！！！』

　甥と叔父はゆっくりと（彼らなりに、だが）ペースを落としながら帰途についた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

　ピエトロがアパートの部屋の鍵を開け、今度はちゃんと扉からトミーが入ったことを確実にすると、二人を出迎えるかのように奥の台所からジャン！とオーブンのタイマーの音が聞こえた。

「ちょうどいいタイミングで戻ったな」  
「うっわ～いい匂い……なになに？チキン？ターキー？」  
　トミーが落ち着きなく台所に駆け出そうとするも、ピエトロは素早くトミーの着ている緑のパーカーの裾を掴む。  
「靴は脱げ。ちゃんと食わせてやるから手を拭いて椅子に座って待て」  
「……はぁい」  
　すごすごとダイニングに向かうトミーを追い抜いてピエトロは台所に立ち、予め電子レンジで蒸しておいた濡れタオルを一つトミーになげ、もう一つで自分の手を吹く。手早くオーブンから焼き上がったターキーを取り出して大皿に置く。  
「ねぇねぇ、俺が切っていい！？」  
　トミーがダイニングの椅子から伸び上がって手を振ると、ピエトロは手にしたナイフを軽く振り回して冷笑した。  
「サンクスギビングじゃあるまいし、いいから座ってろ」  
「ちぇっ、ケチー。どうせ叔父さんサンクスギビングもイースターもクリスマスも祝わないくせに」  
　椅子にもたれて足をたくみにテーブルの裏に引っ掛け中途半端な角度を維持したまま拗ねるトミーに対してピエトロは軽く溜め息をついた。  
「忘れているかもしれないから言っとくが、お前の祖父はユダヤ人だぞ」  
「……忘れてるかもしれないから言っとくけど、それピート叔父さんの父親じゃん…」  
「あと、もし足をテーブルの上に載せてみろ。俺が今からカットするのはターキーだけじゃなくなるぞ」  
　ピエトロの握った普通のナイフが分子振動によって高周波を帯びて不吉な唸りを上げ、トミーは慌てて椅子を真っ直ぐにして座りなおした。

　胡麻ドレッシングのかかったボウルいっぱいのグリーンサラダ、皿に山と盛られたパンケーキとターキー、大きなジョッキになみなみと注がれたグレープフルーツジュース、そして大きなお椀にたっぷりと入ったフルーツヨーグルト。仕事が無い日の”ピート叔父さん”とのゆっくりとした朝食はいつも、トミーがこれまでの人生で経験した覚えが無いほどに、冒涜的なまでに健康的で豊かだった。  
「叔父さん、コーヒーないの？」  
「カフェインはこの世のあらゆる飲み物の中で俺が一番最後に頼むやつだな」  
「チェッ」  
　彼らの比類なきスピードとそれを支える膨大なスタミナは、最もわかりやすい対価を伴う。体力を大量に消耗した時だけではなく、時々このように大量の栄養分を摂取しなければ、常人のように疲労毒を生産しない彼らの肉体は生命維持に必要な最低限の栄養まで使い切ってしまって不意に昏睡状態に陥ってしまうだろう。  
　少年期を貧しいロマとして、そして家長として姉を養わなくてはならない孤児として生きてきたピエトロには、自活しているとはいえまだまだ子供なトミーに充分かつ健全な食事をさせる事は、トミーのためだけではなく彼自身にとっても奇妙な慰めにもなっていた。

「あのさ、叔父さん」  
「なんだ？」  
　パンケーキの山をほとんど平らにしながら、トミーがメイプルシロップまみれの口からふと漏らす。その声色のいつもにはない影に、ピエトロは何気ない様子を装いながらも耳を傾けた。  
「ピート叔父さんはさ、時々しんどくならない？　いつだって俺たちより遥かに遅い誰かをずっと待ってなくちゃいけなくて」

　ああ、ついに”この話”が来たか。ピエトロには痛いほどに覚えのある、否、今でも絶え間なく続いているスピードスターとしての呪いを、普段はそんな事はおくびにも出さなかったトミーがついに打ち明けようとしていた。

「でもみんなは、みんなこそが俺たちを待たせてるんだって自覚がかけらもなくてトミーゆっくりして、トミー早くしすぎ、速度落として、ゆっくり、ゆっくり、ってそればっかりで……」  
「……まぁ、慣れたとはいえ、しんどくないと言えば嘘になるな」  
　本当の心を打ち明けたトミーに、同じ世界を見ているたったふたりきりの仲間に、ピエトロは虚しい慰めを言えるような男ではなかった。表情を曇らせたトミーに、それでも柔らかい口調で続ける。  
「だが、その”みんな”と同じ時間感覚を共有するためにパワーを捨てたいって、”みんな”と同じになりたいって思った事あるか？」  
「ありえねー」  
　トミーは即座に目をキョロキョロさせて首を振った。  
「俺もないな。つまりこれは俺たちにも”みんな”にも誰にもどうしようもない事なんだから、せいぜい地上最速の男って事実を楽しんで、他人より余分の時間を有意義になり無駄になり使うのがいいのさ」  
　ピエトロはトミーに皮肉っぽく笑ってみせた。

「でも、こんなのって」  
「フェアじゃないな、知ってる。俺の育ての親は俺とワンダを愛してくれたが、ロマに偏見を持った田舎の無知な村人に襲われて焼き殺された。本当の父親は今のお前の歳より下だった俺をテロリストに仕立てあげ、そこから抜けだしたら何度も俺を殺そうとしたし、一度は成功した。お前の血縁関係上の親は息子が少年院に入ってても、そこから出ても、今何をしようとも気にも留めない。一方ビリーは裕福で愛情深い両親とかわいい弟達や素敵なボーイフレンドに恵まれ、今度は魔法を理解してくれる新しいママまで現れた。そう、人生はフェアじゃない」  
　まるで、世界そのものを軽蔑するかのようにピエトロは肩をすくめて軽く鼻から息を吐いた。  
「まぁ、俺の親父もガキのころからナチスの収容所に入れられ家族や友人たちが死ぬのを見ながらホロコーストを生き延びた。目の前で幼い娘が死ぬのを見た。妻が自分を怪物と呼んで逃げ去るのを見た。きっと俺たち一家の銀髪の男は、そういうクジを引いてるのかもな」  
　あまりにも残酷なピエトロの言葉に、常に楽天家のように振る舞っていたトミーの顔が奇妙に歪む。ふと、ピエトロは柔らかく微笑んで微かに震えるトミーの肩に触れた。  
「だが、俺たちはそれを乗り越えて、常に誰かを守って、そして自分も楽しんできた。お前も乗り越えるし、もし堕ちそうになっても、俺が、”みんな”が拾い上げにいくから」  
「……じーちゃんも、叔父さんを拾いにきたの？」  
「残念ながら、そうなんだな。俺たちはお互いのかけらを拾い合ってる」  
　甥の前で父親への嫌悪以外の思いを口にするのは、ピエトロにとって奇妙に晴れやかだった。それはまるで音速の壁を破ったような……  
「それに、世代が変わるごとに、段々ハズレクジはマシになってる。お前のクジはきっともっと良いもののはずさ」  
　ピエトロが手を伸ばし、自分によく似たトミーの、マグニートーと同じ銀髪をまた逆立てると、トミーは今度は何も文句を言わずにただ叔父からの感触に甘えた。

「あー！もう時間！そろそろ仕事いかなきゃ！」  
突然スイッチが入ったかのようにトミーは立ち上がると慌てて皿をシンクへと運び始めた。

「いいからそれは俺がやっとくから。ほら、これもっていけ」  
　ピエトロはトミーの手の中に大きめの茶色い紙袋と銀色の水筒を２つずつ押し込む。  
「余ったターキーと昨日焼いたパンでターキーサンドをついでに作っといた。昼に友達と一緒に食えよ。誰だっけ、元ジーン・グレイ学園の子」  
「ああ、プロディジー、デイビッドな。ありがと、ピート叔父さん！じゃあまたな！！」  
　紙袋と水筒を抱えてトミーは慌ただしく出て行った――開けていた窓から。  
「ちゃんとドアから出入りしろって言っただろ！」  
　もうとっくに聞こえない距離にいることも、そろそろ音がトミーに追いつくわけもないことは判っていながらも、ピエトロは窓から叫ばずには居られなかった。

　ふと台所の時計を見ると、時間は既に９時だった。ピエトロは思っていた以上に時間を費やしていたことに驚いた。同じ世界を共有する甥との時間はいつもあっという間に過ぎていく。  
「さて、今日はこれから何をしようか」

　久々の完全にオフの日。トミーが仕事帰りに再びピエトロの部屋に寄るまでに、時間はそれこそ無限にあった。


End file.
